


鸩

by Bellbay



Category: Blur, Gramon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellbay/pseuds/Bellbay
Summary: 在酒精作用下Graham会做出什么来他自己也无法预料。





	鸩

被从帐篷外冲进来的人型导弹击中腰眼的Damon一时以为自己受到了疯狂乐迷的袭击，随后他意识到紧紧箍住自己胃部的胳膊属于他的吉他手，后者汗津津的，酒气熏天。

“Gra…？”冲击下的Damon失去重心，带着脚底不稳的Graham一同倒在气垫上，肺中的空气被挤出使得问句变成被捏了一下的橡皮鸭子叫。卷在一侧的门帘被气流带动啪地合上，光线骤然昏暗，透过仅剩的一线缝隙可以看见停在帐篷对面的拖车。

此刻是音乐节第二天的下午，营地里空荡荡的，沉闷的音乐从舞台的方向传来，人群的嘈杂属于遥远的半个小时以前。他们刚刚结束自己的演出，各自分头活动，Damon一如既往地先回到帐篷换一件干净衣服，刚刚拿毛巾抹了一把脸，把换下来的湿t恤团巴团巴丢到一边，谁知还没等他坐下想一想接下来去哪儿就被突发情况袭击了。

Damon扭头看向突发情况本人，这不太容易，因为他还被吉他手的胳膊紧紧箍着。Graham看起来一摔之下有点懵了，也可能在此之前就不太清醒，此刻正把自己的脸埋进Damon的身侧，想不通他是如何做到的，Damon荒谬地联想到了一块棉花糖。一时间谁也没有说话。

歇了一会儿Damon把气喘匀了些，同时感觉身侧的人也放松了下来，被压在身下的那只胳膊滑落到了气垫上。怕不是睡着了，他想。又躺了一会儿——躺在床上他才感到演出的亢奋消失后那种软绵绵的惰意缓缓爬上来，更何况还半倚靠在一个柔软的热源上。也许五分钟，也许半个小时，他甚至懒得低头看一眼依然横在身前的胳膊上戴着的手表确认时间，尽管此时那只胳膊正软绵绵地搭在他胸前。感到歇得差不多了，他挣扎着想要起身，不料那只胳膊突然施力把他扣住；像是怕他跑路一般，一只膝盖也加入了战斗，横压住了他的一只腿，Graham借势翻身支起自己的上半身，居高临下地皱眉瞪他。

这可——有点出乎意料，Damon咧嘴扯出一个笑来，打量着Graham的表情。醉酒的Graham时常会搞出点出人意料的动静来。酒精使Graham放松，把他紧紧纠缠的大脑内容物解开一些，释放出一些快乐，有时候是不为人知的另一面。今天看起来是后者，Damon开始担心Graham会不会突然决定朝自己鼻子揍一拳，而Graham看起来自己也有点没想好自己要做什么。最后他突然泄气一般倒了下来，把脸埋进Damon颈窝里。Damon任由他搂着，然后，再次出乎Damon意料的，他开始用胯部向Damon的腰际发起猛烈攻击。

很难说他到底在干什么——像是模仿活塞运动又仿佛只是无意义的抖胯，漫无目的地撞击在对方随机的部位，看起来像是失去了对自己下身的控制，只剩下强烈而盲目的本能。Damon由着他发神经，但是一次又一次被突如其来的撞击挤空肺部空气，他有点窒息。

帐篷里充斥着皮带和金属扣撞击的清脆声响，以及铃铛细碎的声响，来自Damon自己的项链，不过没持续多久就偃旗息鼓，和开始的一样突然，只剩下两人气息不稳此起彼伏的喘息声。Graham依旧把脸埋在Damon颈窝，不过Damon可以感觉到他的沮丧和挫败。Damon安抚性地拍拍他的后腰，再一次地想要起身却僵住了——他明确地感到他青梅竹马的好友正在用胯部在他身上磨蹭，与此同时喷在他脖颈上的呼吸开始变得灼热。Graham咬住对方的珠串项链，喉头发出些不明所以的细碎声音，穿过蹭在他颈侧的浓密黑发钻进他耳朵里，弄得他耳边儿发热。可能是Graham喷出的酒气也让他有些迷迷糊糊了，他感到自己也开始有些燥热。突然有一簇热流蹿到小腹，让他不禁也抬起胯部迎上了Graham的动作。他发现不知什么时候起自己的双手正紧紧扣住好友的背，像是要把对方揉进自己体内。腿和腿纠缠在一起，仿佛角力。

Graham的气息愈发急促，他猛地将自己的t恤撩到胸口，似乎想要寻求更多的接触。Damon一只手滑到他光裸的后腰，把对方按向自己，胯部隔着牛仔裤紧紧相贴，已经有些痛了。Graham抬起头来，Damon第二次看见他的眼睛，里面薄薄的一层水雾，深色的瞳孔空洞而迷茫，带着一丝祈求的神色。被蒸腾的热气填满的大脑终于理出了一丝头绪，Damon决定他们不能没有裤子穿，于是调遣他繁忙的左手——原本紧紧抓着对方的右半拉屁股——北上对付难缠的皮带扣，右手则忙里偷闲地继续揉捏对方柔软的腰肉。Graham则已经完全失去了早些时候的主见，一手在Damon后颈摩娑他的柔软金发，一手不知所措地栖息在对方肋侧，自己则漫无目的地在对方身上乱蹭。

在所有干扰因素下，Damon奇迹般地成功解决了两人的裤腰带和纽扣拉链问题，他三两下蹬掉自己下身的束缚，又尽己所能地帮对方把裤子褪到膝盖。隔着内裤问题的严重程度更为显著了，他自己的玩意儿甚至在内裤边缘探出了头。Graham偏偏选择在这个时候在自己好友的颈间连舔带吮，令他差点当即缴械。他捧住Graham毛茸茸的脑袋低下头去，两个人吻在了一起。

这不是他们第一次亲吻，事实上这算是他们表示兄弟间亲昵的一个小习惯。多数时候是Damon靠近Graham，争得对方同意后在脸颊上印下一个吻，也有时候是Graham主动索吻，撅起嘴来等Damon过来啄一下。表面看上去是如此。有时候Damon会觉得自己始终是在等待Graham的准许，是单方面的索求，但这次看起来并不是这种情况。Graham双眼紧闭，一丝不苟地捧着Damon的脸吮吸啃噬他的嘴唇，好像一个得到批准得以认真品尝最喜欢的糖果的小孩。混合着酒精的气息与自己的呼吸交缠，Damon的眼睛半盍，视线透过睫毛落在顶篷后面的某处，感到有些晕晕乎乎，刚刚那一摔一定是把脑花摔散了，他想。

不知过了多久Graham好像终于吃够了，放开了对方已经有些红肿的嘴唇支起身来，直直地盯着他竹马的蓝眼睛看。后者不甘示弱地盯回去，然而不出五秒就败下阵来，无端地感到一阵心虚。于是他当机立断，伸手探进对方的内裤直取要害，注视着他的深色眼眸当下失了焦，Graham再度倒在他胸口喘息，虚握着的双手扶在他肩头好似不知道该怎么办好，下身却本能地往他手里送。Damon硬得发痛，另一只手探向自己的欲望，重重撸了两把。他还从没给同性撸过，不过他猜眼下跟那些不得不自己解决问题的时刻差不多，他也可以同时帮他的好朋友这个小忙。于是他把鼻尖埋进Graham的头发里——他真的喜欢这头浓密蓬松的深色头发，平时也时常忍不住要上手呼噜一把——手上把两根阳具拢在一处，同时开工。Graham顿时肌肉紧绷，背部弓起像是要弹开，Damon想都没想抬起腿挂在他腰上，让两人贴合在一起，同时手上加快了速度。Damon的手法没有什么技巧性可言，完美反应了他对一个手活儿的要求：目标明确，符合实际，高效实用。他感到Graham在自己的怀里和手里颤抖起来，明明跟自己一般高（实际上要高出半寸）此刻却缩成了一团，难耐地呻吟出声，绵软悠长的一声赶一声，振动留在他喉咙上，他喉头滚动了一下，随后意识到自己也在呻吟，声音交叠如同刚刚台上的和声，有时他听见他的吉他手的和声和自己的声音交织在一起，会感到一种无由来的躁动在体腔深处游走，他也一定感受到了，他想，早在这种无名的躁动具象化成为一团模糊的热气之前——

Graham剧烈地抽搐起来，呻吟变成了一种带有哨音的喘息，Damon看见他仰起头，双眼紧闭，仿佛在忍受什么难以忍受的痛苦，随后表情变得松弛，迷茫，眼皮下微微露出的眸子找到了对面的人的眼睛，“Damon…”他嗫嚅，进入帐篷以来第一次念出了这个名字。

一道白光击中了Damon，他和Graham同时僵住，肢体紧紧地缠在一起，然后七零八落地一起瘫软在床垫上，不住地喘着气。Graham又把脸埋进了Damon颈窝，后者开开心心地伸长胳膊搂着他的好友，像是搂着一个大娃娃。

* * *

一线夕阳自门帘留下的缝隙投射进来，照亮一小条交叠的躯体。热度消退，Damon开始感到微凉的空气拂过他粘哒哒湿漉漉的裸露的皮肤。手腕有些火辣辣的疼痛，他抬手发现自己不知道什么时候被什么尖锐的边缘划伤了，很可能是在急于解决裤腰带的那会儿，他吮了一下尝到了血的味道。刚换好的t恤显然已经是一塌糊涂，他挣扎着扯下来，团在手里尽可能地处理了自己和同伴下腹部到胸口的一团糟，帮Graham拉下卷到胸口的t恤，拉上褪到膝盖的裤子，此时对方显然是累坏了，睡得人事不知，也没有再次试图禁锢自己。

穿好牛仔裤，没有上衣可穿的Damon走出帐篷，去见他的粉丝了，想必他们已经等了很久。


End file.
